A developer is a medicament for converting a latent image generated by exposure of a photosensitive material into a visible image. In terms of chemical components, the developer can be classified into two major categories of inorganic compounds and organic compounds.
In the prior art, leakage is likely to occur in the known supply container during production or shipment of the developer products in the case that the connecting shaft is accidentally collided to cause the powder outlet of the developer replenishment container to open in such a way that the developer flows out of the developer supply container.
As such, a developer replenishment cartridge and a method for replenishing developer are provided to solve the problems existing in the prior art, simplify the operation principle thereof, and ensure maintaining of all functions and no leakage of the developer.